lj_smithfandomcom-20200214-history
Fell's Church, Virginia
Fell's Church is a fictional town in Virginia and where most of ''The Vampire Diaries'' takes place. History In ''The Awakening'', Stefan Salvatore notes that Fell's Church is young by his standards, its oldest buildings only a century and a half old. Founding Though the exact year is unknown, Fell's Church was founded in the early 19th century by Thomas Keeping Fell and his wife, Honoria Fell. American Civil War Fell's Church was the site of a Civil War battle described by Matt Honeycutt in ''Dark Reunion'' as "a slaughter on both sides. Nobody won, but almost everyone who fought got killed. The woods are full of their graves." References to the devastating nature of the battle are scattered throughout the series, most notably as visual landmarks. The church above the graveyard - referred to as "the ruined church" - was left abandoned, while other structures were rebuilt. The original house on Maple Street, built before 1861, was burned, suggesting the battle's effects were not relegated to the edge of town. The great-great-grandfather of Elena Gilbert built a new house around the two rooms that could be salvaged. The "old" graveyard, located just beyond Wickery Bridge, is dated from the War and many of its headstones bear the name of soldiers.Like the Ruined Church and Honoria Fell's Crypt, it is largely neglected. Notable figures * Thomas Keeping Fell, founder * Honoria Fell, founder * Jacob Smallwood, founder * M.C. Marsh, poet Supernatural significance Honoria Fell Smallwood Family Geography Some assume Fell's Church is simply a renaming of the existing town of Falls Church, Virginia, located at the northeastern tip of the state, but this seems unlikely. The specific location of Fell's Church within the state is not known, only that it is located in Boone County. No such county in Virginia exists, though there is a Boone County in West Virginia. There is speculation Fell's Church is in or around the Roanoke Valley in southwestern Virginia. There are references to nearby towns and other cities throughout ''The Vampire Diaries'', including Roanoke, Charlottesville, Leesburg, and Herron (spelling in ''The Struggle'') or Heron (spelling in ''Dark Reunion''). Roanoke is close enough to Fell's Church for a day trip, Leesburg is far enough away for an overnight trip, and Herron/Heron seems to be a fictional town. Charlottesville is also within two hours' drive of the Roanoke Valley. Lending weight to this conclusion is the Roanoke Valley's distinctive terrain as part of "the valley and ridge province" of Virginia and its proximity to the Blue Ridge Parkwa, which echoes the Fell's Church landscape. Flora and fauna Townscape Fell's Church rests in a small valley, defined at its edge by Drowning Creek, deep woods, and hills. The hill immediately adjacent to Wickery Bridge separates the newer graveyard from the older, Civil War-era graveyard. The Ruined Church and Honoria Fell's Crypt are located at the top of this hill. There is another bridge referred to as the "new" bridge, a term used to distinguish it from Wickery Bridge even after that bridge was destroyed. There is one major pass through which road traffic can enter and exit the town. If the pass becomes blocked during inclement weather, no vehicles can make it through. Nearby is Warm Springs, a once-popular picnic spot, defined by manicured lawns. Architecture and neighborhoods (Houses: farmhouses, Queen Anne, Victorian, simple A-frames, red brick - implied Georgian-style.) Government and community The current head of government in Fell's Church is Mayor Dawley. Education Robert E. Lee is located on Lee Street and is the only high school in Fell's Church. Its principal is Brian Newcastle. The official school colors are black and red. Religion Elena Gilbert implies in ''The Fury'' that Fell's Church has more than one church. Elena's funeral is held in a presumably Protestant church, headed by Reverend Bethea. Health Fell's Church is home to at least one major medical clinic, run by Dr. Lowen. Mary McCullough, the older sister of Bonnie McCullough, works there. The nearest major hospital is in Roanoke. Dr. Feinberg is the town's medical examiner. Culture (Businesses mentioned: coffee shop, Virginia Electric, and Chez Louis, an expensive French restaurant.) Founders' Day Every year, Fell's Church holds the Founders' Day celebration in honor of the town's founders, the Fells. A high school senior who best embodies the qualities of the community is chosen beforehand as The Spirit of Fell's Church, and two additional seniors are chosen as The Spirit of Independence and The Spirit of Fidelity. The celebration encompasses a parade, with participants in authentic 19th century costumes, and a large luncheon and ceremony overseen by the mayor. Awards are given out for scholarship, athletics, and community service. Elementary school students perform a pageant about the town's history, typically beginning with the founding and ending with the Civil War. The Spirits of Fell's Church, Independence, and Fidelity read selections of their choosing but usually opt to read from the works of M.C. Marsh, the only notable poet to emerge from Fell's Church. Additional events are scheduled throughout the rest of the day. Landmarks and points of interest * Drowning Creek * Wickery Bridge * Boarding House * Ruined Church and Honoria Fell's Crypt * Robert E. Lee High School * Warm Springs * Fell's Church Library * Chez Louis Streets * Old Creek Road * Maple Street * Magnolia Avenue * Thrush Street * Hawthorne Drive * Lee Street * Sunflower Street * Arbor Green * Thunderbird Fell's Church in The Return Due to the 17-year time period between the original series and ''[[The Return|''The Return]]'' trilogy, and the resulting inconsistencies between the texts, information from [[The Return|''The Return]]'' is being isolated under its own heading.'' Category:Places: Vampire Diaries